Time to get married
by dragonfairy16
Summary: First fic. Gay marriage has been legalized in Tokyo, Will any of the couples take the plunge?
1. I Do?

OK so this is my very first fanfic and since Junjou Romantica is the best I'm trying it on this first.

Disclaimer: Junjou Romantica is not mine, it belongs to Shungiku Nakamura (She's amazing), but if I did the anime would be much more faithful to the manga. XD

"Welcome back to Tokyo news. We have just received word on the status of Gay marriage rights. And the verdict is in. Gay Marriage has been legalized in the Kanto region."

The glass that Miyagi was just holding had slipped from his hand as he listens to what the reporter had just announced on the TV. It shattered onto the counter and water spilt everywhere.

"Oh no." He came back to reality only to discover the mess before him. As he wiped up the mess he thought to himself. He knew exactly what Shinobu is going to say. He could see it in his head.

*Miyagi's overly dramatized imagination*

Shinobu slammed open the door. The face that Miyagi knows all too well plastered to his face.

"Miyagi why haven't you asked me to marry you yet, where are you?" Miyagi coward in the corner as Shinobu ran at him.

"You said you loved me. Was it a lie?" His terrorist face was fiercer than ever.

"No Please understand I just found out. I'm not ready for the commitment." He waved his arms in front of him with a sweat drop ran down his face.

"What about our destiny. You should have called me as soon as you heard about it and begged me to marry you. Well if I can't have you then know one can!" Shinobu pulled the knife he uses for his cabbages out of his back pocket and plunged it at Miyagi.

*End Miyagi's overly dramatized imagination*

Miyagi sighed as he throws the paper towels into the garbage. He loved Shinobu he really did. He but he didn't think he could handle another marriage at the moment, and after Marriage came (gulp) babies.

From the door he heard the sound of keys jingling in the lock. Panicking Miyagi dove for the hall way closet and closed it just as Shinobu opened the door.

"Miyagi It's me." Looking around he saw that Miyagi wasn't home.

"That's weird he left the TV on." Shinobu said to himself as he placed the shopping bag full of cabbage on to the counter. He grabbed the remote and turned the volume up.

"If you are just joining us we have just received news that gay marriage has just been legalized in the Kanto region." The reporter announced once again.

'Well she has perfect timing.' Miyagi thought looking through the crack in the door ready to see Shinobu's reaction. But all Shinobu was doing was taking out the knife and began cutting the cabbages. There was no reaction at all to the TV announcement.

Shinobu then moved further back into the kitchen to get the pots. Miyagi lost sight of him and open the door further to see the younger lover. As he looked out he lost his balance grabbing on to jackets he then proceeded to fall bringing everything down with him. Startled Shinobu came running into the hall knife at hand.

"Miyagi!"

"Shinobu!"

"What are you doing in there?" Sitting up Miyagi removed all the jackets off of him and looked up to see a clearly upset Shinobu.

"Were you hiding from me?"

"Yes but it's not what it looks like."

"What is it supposed to look like?" Shinobu reached his hand out and Miyagi grabbed it as he pulled himself up.

"Well I guess I better just get this out now. I'm not ready."

"Ready for what?"

"That." Miyagi pointed to the TV as it showed men and women lined up at churches with their respected partners. Shinobu looked at the TV and began to laugh. Miyagi confused rubbed his head.

"What's so funny?" Still laughing Shinobu walked out of the hall and back into the kitchen.

"I don't want to get married, at least not right now." This made Miyagi even more confused.

"What happened to destiny and how much we have to be together?"

"I'm only 18 years old. I'm not ready to marry anyone, baka." Shinobu went back to cooking red faced from embarrassment for even having the thought come up. Miyagi sighed in relief and continued to watch Shinobu cook a small smile on his face as he cooked the now burnt cabbage. Walking over to his younger lover he grabbed his chin and kissed him on the lips.

"When the time does come just remember …No kids." Miyagi replied as he let go of the boys face and walked into the bedroom leaving Shinobu utterly confused and blushing mad.


	2. I Don't

I know that Shinobu and Miyagi was a little OC, but in my opinion there aren't enough stories of them to capture them right. I promise the other couples will be more true to themselves.

So disclaimer: Don't own Junjou romantica. It belongs to the fabulous Shungiku Nakamura.

To the story : D

Romantica:

"Welcome back to Tokyo news. We have just received word on the status of Gay marriage rights. And the verdict is in. Gay Marriage has been legalized in the Kanto region."

Misaki sitting on the couch froze and turned his head only to see his lover the great Usami Akihiko staring back in a great big smile on his face.

"Usagi don't even think about it!" Misaki shouted at the author as he stood up and started walking to the front door. Usagi stood up and followed him.

"But Misaki just think about it, we can finally be together. You can officially be my Misaki." He grabbed Misaki by the arm and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Baka!" Misaki shouted at the older man and pulled himself away." I just started college, I can't get married now. "

"But eventually you will?" Usagi asked hopefully. Misaki looked down in embarrassment.

"I guess. I haven't really thought of it."

"I love you." The older lover said smiling as he lowered his mouth next to Misaki's ear.

"Don't say that out of nowhere!"

"But it isn't out of nowhere. I love you and I want my Misaki."

"Look I have to go to school; I'll make dinner when I get back." Misaki grabbed his bag and headed for the door, not noticing the frown upon Usagi's face.

Later that day in Hiro-san's office:

"Akihiko what's wrong now." Hiroki asked his long time friend as he sat down on the couch next to him.

"Who said anything is wrong."

"Your face says it all." Hiro responded back concerned for his friend.

"I want to get married. Don't you want to get married someday Hiro" He replied. A big sweat drop appeared on his head as he gulped.

"Why would you say a thing like that?!"

"It's just a question. I mean hasn't that guy you've been with propose to you yet."

"That's none of your concern. Some people just need time. Not everyone is ready to get married."

"So I'm guessing no." Akihiko smiled slightly as Hiro went into a book throwing frenzy around the room. The door opened as very happy looking Miyagi walked through it and was knocked back down by a text book.

"My sweet honey why so upset?" Miyagi asked when he stood up text book at hand, and stared at a very angry seething Hiroki.

Usagi stood up and grabbed his coat.

"He hasn't gotten a proposal yet. He's upset."

"WHO SAID I WANTED TO GET MARRIED!" Usagi laughed and walked out of the room leaving Miyagi to dodge more book from an in denial teacher.

Back in Usagi's apartment:

The day ticket on as Usagi sat on the couch watching the news.

"Gay Marriage has been legalized in the Kanto region." The TV announced once again.

"Why don't you rub it in my face?" Usagi said under his breath grabbing Suzuki-san even harder. The door open and Misaki came in with a bag of food.

"Tadaima Usagi-san." He yelled as he entered the room. Usagi looked back at him from the couch.

"Oh O-kaeri." He responded quietly. Misaki placed the food on to the counter and turned on the water.

"What's wrong?" Misaki asked clearly noticing he was upset over something.

"Nothing." Now Misaki knew there was something wrong. And he had a pretty good idea why. He turned off the water and walked over to Usagi taking a seat next to the overly large bear.

"Look if this is about this morning it has nothing to do with you. I'm just not ready to get married. Daisuki desu." Misaki added the last bit quietly hoping that Usagi didn't hear the last bit. Buit he did. Usagi's eyes widen as he looked over at his lovers red face. He smiled softly. Now he understood Hiro's words. Just because he didn't want to get married doesn't mean that he didn't love him.

"Misaki." Usagi said. Misaki looked at the author just in time for the older lover to move Suzuki out of the way grab Misaki and give him a passionate kiss.

"BAKA, Don't just do that!" Misaki screamed. Usagi smiled, and let go of his lover. Misaki stood up and straightened his shirt. He walked back to the kitchen with Usagi at his heels.

"Anyway what do you want for dinner?" Misaki asked.

"Misaki."

"Nani?"

"No I want Misaki." He said as he curled his hand as around Misaki's wait and nibbled on his ear

"BAKA!" was heard through the whole apartment. And so were many other things. (Hint, hint wink, wink)


	3. Where's the proposal

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews so far. I hope you've been enjoying.**

**Want to thank Amaya Natsumi for the all the help. You're the best!**

**Disclaimer: Will always belong to Shungiku Nakamura. At least until I steal it Mahahahah Mahahah (that's my evil laughter in case you were wondering)**

**NOW ONWARD. **

Where's the Proposal.

Egotist:

"That was Kimi Hana by Pig Star (JR 1st opening if you didn't know). And now to the breaking news with Yuki-chan."

"Thanks Takao-chan, this morning Gay Marriage was legalized in the Kanto region…"

While the radio continued its news the rest fell on deaf ears as Hiro stopped reading one of his books.

'Gay marriage legalized.' He thought. 'That means Nowaki and I can get married.' He placed the book down and walked over to the fridge and took out a water bottle. Drinking he realized again that He and Nowaki can get married. He knew that even though Nowaki was working at the hospital right now he must have surly heard the news as well. And he knew that as soon as Nowaki walks through the door he was going to ask Hiro to marry him. But did he want that? He had been with the younger man for 7 years. That's got to count for something right? But he never thought that he would be able to get married.

Hiro shook his head furiously and threw the now empty bottle into the garbage. He wasn't being selfish right? He just wasn't sure. He sat back down to continue reading but the pressing manner at hand just wouldn't let him concentrate.

That night after many hours of failing at occupying himself, Hiro heard the door to the apartment open from the bedroom. Should he go out there and greet Nowaki? Should he wait until Nowaki came in the room? He was starting to get nervous. He didn't know what to do, so he did the one thing he knew would work. He pulled the covers up and pretended to sleep. He knew he was a coward and he was trying to delay the inevitable but he just didn't know how to deal with this. He never though he would have to. Before changing his mind he heard the bedroom door open and then close and the teacher closed his eyes tight. Nowaki quietly walked around the bed and over to the dressers. After a few minutes of getting into pajamas Nowaki walked over to the bed and pulled the covers off and got in. Hiro's eyes opened waiting for Nowaki to do something, anything. But all he got from his lover was a loud yawn and some movement to get comfortable. A few minutes later Nowaki was asleep and much to his surprise Hiro realized that the inevitable does not always happen.

The next morning Hiro woke up to an empty bed. He looked around the bed room confused. He got up and walked into the kitchen thinking he was going to be greeted by Nowaki, and only came to find an empty apartment with eggs and orange juice on the table. On further inspection he notices a note sticking out from under the plate.

Hiro-san,

Went to work at the flower shop, will be back for dinner.

Love Nowaki.

He was confused. Why hasn't Nowaki asked yet, or even hinted at marriage. He would think that Nowaki would wake him up last night or this morning. He didn't know if he was relieved or upset.

~later that day, Hiro's office~

Hiro was grading papers when a knock was heard from the door. The first thing that came to his head was Nowaki.

"C …come in." he flattened his hair and got up only to have an upset author walk into the office.

"Akihiko what's wrong now?" He asks his long time friend motioning him to sit on the couch and sat next to him. After getting his friend to admit there was something wrong, Akihiko asked the one question he did not need to hear.

"I want to get married. Don't you want to get married someday Hiro" He replied. Hiro began to sweat profusely. Today was not his day.

"Why would you say a thing like that?!"

"It's just a question. I mean hasn't that guy you've been with propose to you yet." Now he was just getting upset.

"That's none of your concern. Some people just need time. Not everyone is ready to get married."

"So I'm guessing no." Akihiko smiled slightly. That was it. Hiro grabbed the first thing he saw. A stack of text books and began throwing them at anything. He turned to see the door opened as very happy looking Miyagi walking through it. If he couldn't be happy than neither should he, so he did the thing he knew best and through a text book at the professor.

"My sweet honey why so upset?" Miyagi asked when he stood up text book at hand, and stared at a very angry seething Hiroki.

Usagi stood up and grabbed his coat.

"He hasn't gotten a proposal yet. He's upset."

"WHO SAID I WANTED TO GET MARRIED!" Hiro shouted. Usagi laughed and walked out of the room, and Hiro continued throwing books. Miyagi dodged the text book and walked up to the freaked out teacher.

"What happened did your mysterious lover not ask you to marry him?" He was about to add more when he noticed that Hiro had stopped pelting books and had his head down with tears washing down his face.

"Hiroki, are you OK."

"No, I'm not OK, I've been waiting for that big baka to ask me to marry him and he hasn't done it yet!" Hiro shouted and then clamped his hand over his mouth realizing what he just blurted out. I guess he really did want to get married. Miyagi smiled slightly and placed his hand on Hiro's head.

"Well my cute little Hiroki, why don't you ask him?"

"Me?" He asked is surprise. He never thought of asking Nowaki, but I guess he was always a little selfish that way. Nowaki always did things for him whether it be trying to work hard to protect him, buying a bigger apartment, and even just taking them on dates. All he did was by him flowers when he past a test. Maybe he should be the one to ask.

"Go get him." Miyagi spoke removing his hand from Hiro's head. Hiro nodded, grabbed his coat and walked towards the door. Opening it he found a boy in a high school uniform glaring at him.

"Miyagi your boy toy is here." Miyagi looked at the door only to see his own little problem there.

"Ha ha boy toy that's a good one, why don't you go get your ring now." Miyagi laughed as he shoved Hiro out the door and pulled Shinobu in to the office.

"O crap a ring." Hiro slapped himself on the head and ran down the hall almost bagging into a certain brown hair green eye student (wonder who that could be) along the way.

~At the Flower shop~

Nowaki was at the cashier's desk with his head resting on his palm. The store owner looked over and saw Nowaki's state.

"Are you ok." He asked

"Oh sorry sir, I just have a lot on my mind."

"Heard about the marriage rights, did you ask your lover to marry you yet?" Nowaki sighed.

"No." the man was going to ask why when chimes above the door rang.

"Hai, can I help you." Nowaki asked out when he saw Hiro-san walk up to him in his usual "disguise" of hat, glasses and a big jacket. Nowaki face brightened with a surprised smile. (I love his smile)

"Hiro-san what are you doing here?"

"Shut up. Why haven't you asked me to marry you?" Nowaki's smile disappeared and was replaced with a frown. Hearing shouting more of the employees stuck there head out of the back room.

"I…I didn't think you wanted to get married. You always seem to not want our relation to public, and I knew proposing would get you upset." Hiro's face grew red.

"Well you baka your wrong." Hiro said while digging into his front pocket. His face got redder with frustration and searched through the next pocket.

"Where is it?" he yelled. Nowaki looked on with confusion.

"Hiro-san do you need help?"

"Shut up I got it." He looked though his pants pocket and pulled out a black box. Looking up at Nowaki he went to bend on one knee only to slip and fall. Nowaki came down and caught him.

"Hiro-san?"

"You know I'm not very good at these things, so don't say I didn't do anything for you." Hiro said opening the box and a silver wedding band sat comfortably in the center. Nowaki smiled gently.

"Hiro-san?" At the sound of his name Hiro blushed more if it was humanly possible at this point. Nowaki stood up and pulled Hiro up with him.

"Nowaki will…will you marry me?" He asked quietly with his head down.

"HAI!" Nowaki shouted like a little kid and grabbed Hiro in for a kiss. After letting go Hiro gave Nowaki the ring , who sipped it on his own finger. Claps, cheers and whistles could be heard through the store by customers and employees alike.

"Why don't you take the day off?" Nowaki's boss said.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." Smiling Nowaki threw his apron off and grabbed Hiro around the waist and they both walked out of the shop the one way they never thought they would, ENGAGED.

**OK. How was that? I tried to put a little twist. I mean who would expect Hiro-san to be the one to ask Nowaki's hand in marriage. Just thought I try something different. Tell me if you like. **

**Review kindly Onegai.**


	4. lovers quarral

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews so far. It's a big confidence booster. So know that I established the marriage the couples will begin to intertwine. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Junjou romantica. All right go to Shungiku Nakamura.**

~At Usagi's and Misaki's apartment~

Misaki walked into the apartment angry and covered in punch and threw his school bag onto the floor. Slamming the door behind him he ran up the stairs to his room and slammed that door as well. A few minutes ticket by and Usagi entered the apartment with the mail in his hand. He sighed and closed the door silently. He had messed up again. And this time Misaki was really pissed off.

It was the college fair and Misaki had told him to stay home. But Usagi being Usagi drove to the fair in his bright red car that no one could miss. Misaki was running the booth of the club he was a part of with Sumi Keiichi. And to Usagi's horror it was a kissing booth. The line of girls was the most evil thing that Usagi had ever seen. The booth was pink and frilly and Usagi knew that Sumi did this purposely to get Misaki out of the way (Usagi blows things way out proportion.) And Misaki of course was oblivious to the whole thing. Growling the author stomped up to the booth right in front of a girl who was contemplating on kissing a black hair junior or his Misaki. She set her sights on his lover and bent down. Misaki lifted himself from his chair eyes closed, blushing mad and leaned in for the kiss. Usagi jumped in front of the girl. She screamed in surprise. Misaki opened his eyes and found the older man right in his face, shocked he yelled, fell backwards and tripped over his chair. This created a domino effect as a line of people fell over from being pushed by Misaki's fall. The line ended up by the punch stand which was knocked over sending the drink flying over and directly on top of poor Misaki. Now that was a one in a million chance Usagi thought. But that didn't stop the fact that it did happen. And now Misaki wasn't talking to him.

The man sighed again and threw the mail on the coffee table. He was about to go up and apologize when the phone rang. Sighing once again Usagi picked up the phone.

"Moshi moshi?" He answered. There was a pause at the end of the line. He thought it might have been a wrong number and was about to hang up.

"Umm Akihiko, its Hiroki." A quiet voice replied.

"Ah Hiroki can I help you I'm sort of in a situation."

"O well I just called to tell you that umm… you see imgettingmarried."

"Nani?"

"I said I'm getting married." Hiro shouted. Usagi stood there for a minute before he realized what his friend just said.

"Congratulations. I knew it would happen."

"Yes well I was sort of wondering if you can be my best man for me. Nowaki's getting his sempai to be his and he knows how much I hate him. So if I have you as mine it will be even." Usagi stood there for a bit Hiroki was using him to get back at His Fiancé. He wondered if this would be a good idea. Then he smiled.

"Can I throw a bachelor party?"

"Baka, there's no bachelor party."

"Then I won't do it."

"Why not?" Hiro said angrily.

"Because that's the best part of being the best man." He heard a sigh from the other side.

"Fine but a small one. Oh and before I forget. You can bring another person with you."

"Hai hai. I'll take to you later."

"Ja ne." Usagi hung up the phone. He smiled; his friend Hiroki found someone for himself.

'Now.' He thought. 'Time to make my own happiness.' And he climbed up the stairs to make it up to his own lover.

**Sorry it was so short. But I hate it when people leave me waiting and I said to myself that I was going to try not to do that. But with college finals coming up it will be tricky. So here's something to wet your appetite. **

**Review kindly ****Onegai.**


	5. Who was Nowaki

**Thanks for all the reviews guys. I love them so much. I never thought I would actual be doing this, always being nervous on what people think of my writing and all. But JR is too good of a series to pass up. So hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Shungiku Nakamura. Except for the ones I'm now making up. Those belong to me, I think.**

~Hiro and Nowaki's house~

The Egotist couple was currently sitting on their bed. Papers were spread all over the place containing information of wedding receptions and honeymoon spots (X D).

"Do you have the list of people you want to invite?" Hiro asked Nowaki.

"Hai." He answered back and gave a small piece of paper to Hiro.

"This is it. There are only 10 people on the list."

"No there are 12." Hiro glared at Nowaki.

"You know what I mean." Hiro growled which only caused Nowaki to smile softly.

"I don't have anyone to invite." He replied and got up. "Sumimasen (1)… I'm just going to start dinner. Hiro looked up.

"Oh…um hai." And with that Nowaki left the room.

'That's right. I forgot that Nowaki doesn't have any family.' Hiro looked back at his list. He already had 42 people on his list and he still wasn't finished. That's what happens when his family comes from a long line of prestigious family members. Not to mention his mother will want him to invite all of her friends, and the same goes with his grandmothers. He read over Nowaki's list.

There were a couple of doctors and, people from the other jobs, and maybe a few other friends. And if he was to add the one other person they can bring that makes 24 people. He felt bad. Then he realized that he really didn't know anything about Nowaki's past. Besides the fact that he was found during a Typhoon and he donates to the orphanage he lived at, he knew nothing.

"That's it!" He yelled bringing his fist down into his palm.

"What's it Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked beside Hiro. So occupied with his thoughts he didn't even realize his fiancé come up behind him.

"AHHHH." He yelled and fell off the bed. "Don't do that teme!"(2). Nowaki laughed.

"Gomen, gomen, but I just wanted to know if you wanted miso soup with dinner tonight."

"Whatever you want." Hiro grumbled as he got back on the bed.

"Hai." Nowaki replied and lifted Hiro's chin up for a kiss. Hiro's eyes widen in surprise and then closed it deepening the kiss. Nowaki let the kiss break and left to finish dinner leaving a flustered Hiro-san.

"Baka."

~2 days later~

The two men stood outside of a small church.

"Why are we here again?" Miyagi asked Hiro as he threw the nearly finished cigarette onto the ground.

"Because I need some information." Hiro answered back looking at the small piece of paper with directions to the building.

"This is it." And he walked through the gates of the Sakura Church and orphanage in kanagawa. (3)

The court yard was filled with children of all ages playing around. It wasn't the prettiest or fanciest place but it was well kept and Hiro could see that the children were well taken care of. There was a small swing set, a bench, a garden area with children and workers planting. The trees around the building had handmade bird feeders that were filled with seeds. One of the children that were playing tag noticed the two men and stop running.

"Sister Izumi, Sister Izumi we have guests. He ran to the nun by the garden. She stopped showing the two girls the vegetables and looked up. She was an elderly woman and looked to be around the age of 60.

"Can I help you two." She asked while bowing. Hiro and Miyagi both bowed back.

"My name is Kamijō Hiroki and this is Miyagi Yō. We're looking for some information on my fie… a friend of mine. He used to live here." Hiro said bashfully.

"Well we really can't give any personal information on the children who were orphanage here. Not unless you're a family member. I'm sorry." She said sincerely. Hiro sighed. He came all this way for nothing.

"He is a family member." Miyagi spoke up. Hiro shuddered.

"No I'm not you baka shut up." Then Miyagi smiled mischievously.

"My friend here is getting married and he wants to know about his lover."

"Shut up." Hiro whispered.

"Oh well who it is?" The elderly woman asked. "I might be able to help you a little bit if I knew them personally." Miyagi nudged Hiro forward.

"H…he was brought here about 24 years ago during a Typhoon. He's…"

"Nowaki." The woman exclaimed happily. "Oh haven't seen that boy in ages. How is he?"

Hiro's eyes widen as she came over and hugged him. She didn't give him enough time to answer her question before she pushed him into the church bombarding him with more questions leaving Miyagi to follow smiling.

"Father Peter we have visitors." A man dressed the usual priest outfit turned around from sweeping around the podium. Hiro stood there in Aw. He was a westerner. A very tall westerner. He must have been in his late 40's.

"Good evening gentlemen can I help you." He asked placing the broom down.

"This is Kamijō-san. He's getting married to our little Wacchan. Isn't that great."

"Oh that's wonderful." The priest came over and hugged the man making him fluster even more.

Miyagi tried everything he could to stop himself from bursting out into laughter.

"I just came here to invite you all to the wedding." He mumbled taking out a wedding invitation.

The group of four sat down with tea in the priest's office.

"How many people have you kept in contact with that Nowaki is friends with?" Hiro asked placing the tea on the table.

"Oh a few, some of them even work here, isn't that right father."

"Yes. I think Wacchan was friends with Yuki, Megumi, Shin, oh and Osamu."

"Oh yes of course Osamu-chan." The woman replied happily. "I think I have a picture of the two of them together." The woman ran out of the room to find the picture.

"I know." Miyagi said. "Why don't we have a little get together next week? The Sakura festival is starting in Tokyo and we can all have a picnic. That way Nowaki can reacquaint himself with his old friends and we can have them meet Hiroki's friends."

"Why that's an excellent idea." The priest stated. "I'm sure Nowaki would love that."

Sister Izumi came in with a photo album in her hands.

"Here it is." She replied as she sat down and flipped the pages.

"Aww here they are. Aren't they adorable?" She handed the book over to Hiro and Miyagi and sighed with the memories. The page had many pictures but the one in the middle is what caught his attention. The two boys must have been around the age of 13. They were both on the bench outside of the church. The smaller of the two boys had dark brown hair and black eyes. He smiled wildly and held out a peace sign while leaning on the other boy. This boy is what caused Hiro's heart stop. He was tall with black hair sticking up in all different directions. His blue eyes were so soft and his smile held such kindness.

"Nowaki." Hiro said to himself smiling softly and slid his hand around the boys face.

"They made such a cute couple didn't they?" The nun said clapping her hands.

"Yeah." Hiro said. A few seconds passed by and Miyagi looked at his watch and counted down 3, 2, 1.

"NANI!" Hiro exclaimed standing startling the priest and nun.

"Did you just say couple?"

"Hai." The woman said. "They dated for two years. And then Osamu was adopted by this wonderful couple. But they lived up in the Hokkaido region. Broke both their hearts, and by the Time Osamu returned to work at the orphanage Nowaki had already left."

Hiro sat back down and looked at the picture again. It really was a sweet picture. As Miyagi talked to the two orphan workers Hiro began to think. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

**Sumimasen- excuse me**

**Teme- bastard**

**Sakura Church and orphanage in kanagawa. – picked a random city near Tokyo and made a pretend orphanage**

**Whew, got that out before having to dive into finals. Hopefully I get to go to Tora con and get a break, and some inspiration. I'm also Jewish so If I messed up on anything with the church or Christian things, I apologies, Tell me and I'll fix it as soon as possible. Hope you liked.**

**Review kindly Onegai.**


	6. should we have met again?

**So first I want to thank ****.fan**** for telling me it's the ****Kusama orphanage. I was trying to find the name and couldn't find it so I assumed I just imagined that they said the name.**** And thanks to ****arisa kojite****, I need all the luck I can get, college is hard. And it's taking very my fiction writing time.**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Shungiku Nakamura. But I wish it was mine.**

Hiro stood in front of a mirror in black jeans with two shirts on hangers in his hands. He held the green one up first and then the blue one. He growled and threw the two on the bed and took out two more from the closet.

Nowaki came into the bedroom and saw his fiancé's dilemma, and laughed.

"You know Hiro-san if you told me who these surprise guests we are meeting at the picnic, I could help you pick out a suitable shirt."

"You don't need to know anymore than you already know." Nowaki came up behind Hiro and wrapped his arms around his lover's bare chest. He snuggled his mouth against Hiro's neck and kissed it.

"That's not…that's not going to work either." Hiro stumbled blush crawling up his face.

"But it's not fair that the only people I know who's going to be there are your friends, and then there are 5 people that I know are going to be there."

"That's what a surprise is."

"Hai, hai, but does Usami-san real have to come."

"Yes he does. Don't worry he's bringing his lover with him." Nowaki sighed a little with relief.

"Who?"

"I don't know, I never met him. They supposedly had been going out for a year or so."

"What about Miyagi-sensei."

"He's bringing his little brat of a lover with him too." Hiro growled again and threw the shirts on the bed. Nowaki took the tight forest green shirt off the bed and handed it to Hiro.

"I think you should wear this one. It looks good with your eyes." Hiro mumble a thank you and got ready for the picnic, worried about what was to come.

~Park~

Hiro parked the car at the park and he and Nowaki got out. As they were taking out food Miyagi pulled up next to them. Nowaki glared at the man who used to and still might be flirting with his Hiro-san.

"Ah Hiroki, Nowaki nice day for a picnic isn't it?" The tall professor asked stretching out of the car. Shinobu came out of the passenger side with a box of sliced fruit in his hands.

"Nice to meet you, I am Takatsuki Shinobu." He said bowing low.

"Takatsuki… as in the dean's son Takatsuki! Miyagi you teme your doing it with the deans son!" Hiro shouted at Miyagi hitting him on the head. Miyagi laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head and Shinobu blushed and glared at Hiro. Before anymore could be said a shiny red sports car pulled up on the other side of Hiro's car. Usagi came out of the car a cake in a plastic container in his hands.

"Akiko? Where's the person you where bringing." Hiro asked forgetting about beating the other teacher. Usagi laughed.

"He's in the car. After I told him who we where meeting he didn't want to come." Hiro looked at him confused. The door opened and the 19 year old boy walked beside Usagi quickly with his head down and then bowed as low as he could.

"Gomen nasai sensei, if I had known it was you I wouldn't have come." The other men looked at him confused. Miyagi cleared his throat.

"Hiroki I think this is one of your students. The one you complained about sleeping in class. Hiro took a closer look.

"Ehhhhh? Takahashi, is that you?"

"Hai." He said quietly.

"He's also Takahiro's younger brother." Usagi spoke out. Blue waves of depression swirled around Hiro. The man he used to love wouldn't go out with the guy he knew for years but he'll go after the brother of the man he used to love.

He looked over at Nowaki who was looking down at the ground. He must know what Hiro was thinking of. After thinking his day couldn't get any worse a van pulled up in the parking lot. After parking the back door slide open and a small woman with long black hair and purple eyes ran out and straight at Nowaki.

"Wacchan!" She scream glomping him in her frilly pink dress in the process. Nowaki dropped the food he was holding in surprise.

"Megumi?" He asked.

"Of course silly. Shin couldn't make it but the rest are here. Nowaki looked up and saw the nun and priest walk out of the front of the van and another woman came out of the back. She had red shoulder length bouncy hair and green eyes, and with the white blouse and black slacks you can tell she was much more reserved.

"Yuki?"

"It's good to see you Nowaki-kun." She said bowing. Nowaki walked over and hugged her. For a second she seemed surprised but she soon wrapped her arms around him and smiled. The nun and priest also walked over and had their turn at a hug.

"Don't forget about me Wacchan." The soothing voice called from the van. Leaning against the van was a tall slender man. His dark brown hair and black eyes glistened in the sun light. He wore a tight black shirt and black pants that showed his perfectly tone body. Hiro gasped.

"Macchan?" Nowaki asked in surprise.

"Wacchan and Macchan?" Miyagi laughed under his breath. Shinobu glared at Miyagi and pulled him towards one of the Sakura trees followed by Misaki and Usagi. Osamu walked up to Nowaki and gave him a tight hug and Nowaki hugged just as tightly back.

"Your back?"

"Hai, when I turned 18 I moved back to Tokyo for college. Apparently I just missed you." Nowaki's smiled and then frowned. He looked over at Hiro and saw him bending down gathering the contained food he had dropped.

"Well I'm barbequing." Father Peter announced and walked ahead with the nun.

"Yeah!" Megumi shouted pulling a surprised Yuki along with her.

"You go on ahead Osamu, I'll be right there." Osamu's smile disappeared.

"Oh, of course." As Osamu passed Hiro their eyes meet, Osamu smiled lightly and bowed. Hiro bowed back and Osamu walked on. Nowaki walked next to Hiro and helped with the food.

"Hiro-san how did you find them all?"

"I went through your personal records and found the name of the orphanage. I took Miyagi with me and we invited them here." Hiro stood up and the containers were dropped on the floor once again when Nowaki kissed him.

"Ehhh, Nowaki?" Hiro replied after pulling from his lips.

"Thank you Hiro-San, This means so much to me."

"Yeah." Hiro said blushing. Nowaki bent down to pick up the containers again and looked over at the group. Everyone was exchanging their names and how they all knew the couple. He watched Osamu laugh at something Misaki said and frowned.

"Hiro-san I have to tell you something."

"Hai?"

"Well me and Osamu, we used to date."

"I know." He said uncaringly. But inside he just kept replaying the hug and was fuming.

"You did? Then why did you invite him?"

"Because you need people that love you at our wedding and he's one of them. Besides you put up with Akihiko, the least I can do is put up with Osamu-san. (1)" Nowaki smile came back to his face the two men walked to the rest of the group.

As the priest cooked with the help of Yuki the rest of the group sat in a circle under the trees.

"And this is Nowaki when he was 7." Sister Izumi said photo at hand. "He always tried to beat Megumi at jump rope but he could never manage." The nun handed Hiro the photo of Nowaki smiling with a front tooth missing. His leg was tangled in the jump rope with a small Megumi helping him out of it. Hiro smiled and Nowaki blushed.

"Hiro-san doesn't need to see these." And he tried to pull the photos from his lover's hands. But Hiro kept moving his hands away. (Picture when Nowaki tried to grab the post cards from Hiro towards the end of episode 6. That always makes me laugh.)

"Oh I remember this picture." Megumi replied picking up a picture from the pile and handing it to Hiro. It looked like it was taken from behind a bush in hiding. It was a teenage Nowaki kissing Osamu, both blushing with their eyes closed tightly.

"It's Nowaki's first kiss." She replied. Osamu laughed lightly hand against his mouth to stifle it.

"Megumi!" Nowaki yelled. Hiro handed the picture to Misaki who was sitting on the other side of him and took a swig of sake. Misaki looked at the picture and quickly passed in on, not wanting to be on his teacher's bad side for laughing at the cute picture.

"Oh, umm I'm sorry. I guess I got caught up in the moment…Why don't you tell us how the two you to met? Considering its Wacchan that must have been such a cute story" Hiro's eyes widen and looked at Akihiko who smiled back; he then took another swig of sake.

"I needed a tutor to pass the high school proficiencies and Hiro who is an associate professor at M university helped. It was kind of love at first sight. At least for me, it took awhile to convince Hiro-san." Nowaki laughed. Hiro was just grateful he didn't say the circumstance of their first meeting, especially with Akihiko there.

"That's so cute."

"Hai, He helped me become a pediatrician."

"You're a doctor!" Sister Izumi exclaimed.

"Hai."

"Well this calls for a bigger celebration." The priest said as he and Yuki came over with burgers and hotdogs.

Everyone began to eat talking about various things and generally getting along. Usagi explained how Misaki made the cake they all had for dessert and then Misaki and Nowaki realized that they met each other at the flower shop which brought up the hotel fiasco with the Usami brothers. Hiro was just glad that the attention was off of him. The day past on with no other incident,

As Nowaki was packing some of the things in the car he looked up to see Hiro talking with sister Izumi and Yuki. He was happy they were getting along. Osamu came up to him and handed him another empty food container.

"Today was fun." Osamu said.

"Hai it was. It's good to see you again." Nowaki replied and looked up at Osamu. His eyes widen as the smaller man grabbed his chin and brought him down for a kiss on the lips. Nowaki pulled up fast and looked to see if Hiro and seen. No one seemed to notice.

"What are you doing?" He yelled angrily.

"You might have moved on but I haven't and when Hiro-san gave me the invitation I knew that this was fate."

"Don't call him Hiro-san. That name is for me only. And we had out time and now it's over. The only reason why you're here is because Hiro-san was nice enough to let me see you again."

"We'll see Wacchan." And Osamu left with a smirk leaving Nowaki wide eyed and very worried.

**I know that's not very Hiro like but I couldn't find another way to put it.**

**OK Chapter 6 down. Man I had to stop myself or I would have written all through the night. I know it might be a little corny, but hey JR can get just as bad right? Right? Well can't wait until I have time to write some more. And I might be going to Tora-con next week. If anyone's going I'll be in the handmade mokona hat someone made me. **

**So ****Review kindly Onegai.**


	7. Wish I didn't see

**Wow I can't believe I'm getting such good reviews. My other story must suck ass. **

**To answer Annabel Newman's question on how I picked the names, I went on this site called .. I then flipped through the pages and randomly selected ones that felt right for the character. And tad da secret revealed. Lol **

**Disclaimer: belongs to Shungiku Nakamura the queen of yaoi, At least in my opinion.**

The newly engaged man didn't think he was seen, but he was. The kiss that was never meant to happen was spotted by the one person that never wanted to get involved. Misaki stood there behind the tree a Frisbee in his hands as Osamu pulled Kusama-san down and kissed him. This was not happening, he tried to wipe it from his mind but it wouldn't go away. He knew he shouldn't have come, Usagi baka and his baka ideas.

He watched as Nowaki looked up and then started yelling at the other man who just stood there smirking. Osamu then said something to Nowaki that clearly made him upset and then walked away. Nowaki watched as his ex-lover left and then went down to join Hiro.

"Misaki, where did you go?" Usagi called out. Misaki woke from his daze and ran out from behind the tree.

"Hai, sorry I got the Frisbee."

"Gomen Takatsuki- kun. I guess I'm not that good at Frisbee." Shinobu said tears welling up in his eyes. (1)

"I think it's time to take Shinobu home." Miyagi said as Shinobu went into his manly cry. (I luv his manly cry, had to add it.)

"What got into him?" Usagi asked.

"He gets this way sometimes." And Shinobu burst into bigger tears. "Hiro, we'll be taking our leave now."

"OK, I'll see you at the office tomorrow." And with that the terrorist couple left.

"Nowaki where did Osamu go?" Sister Izumi asked as Nowaki walked to the group. Misaki looked at Nowaki and then at the ground. Eye contact was not the best thing to do right at that moment.

"Osamu said he had to go." Nowaki said smiling sadly.

"Well I guess it's our time to go too." The priest announced.

"Aww do we have to." Megumi whined. We just got here.

"We got here 5 hours ago." Yuki corrected.

"You're no fun." Megumi pouted. After their hugs goodbye Nowaki's childhood family got in the van and left.

"Well I guess we better be going to, come on Misaki."

"Ehh. Oh Hai, coming." Misaki bent down to grab a bag when Hiro came over behind him.

"Umm… Takahashi," Misaki heard his sensei call. Lines of despair washed along his face as he stood back facing towards the older man.

"Hai?"

"I just wanted to thank you for taking care of Akihiko. I know he can be a handful, but he seemed much happier after he met you." This was killing Misaki. It was bad enough that the teacher that threw things at him was being cheated on, but now he was a nice teacher who was being cheated on.

"Hai, sensei, it's nothing really." He said laughing awkwardly.

"Yes well, sayonara. And don't be late for class.

"Hai." He turned to see Hiro-san walk to Usagi. He knew this was a bad idea, but he couldn't just stand idly by. He stormed up to Nowaki who was crouched down folding the picnic blanket and stood over him. Nowaki looked up and smiled.

"Can I help you Takahashi-kun."

"I have no idea why I'm getting myself involved so I'm only going to say this once and then you need to make a decision, so listen." Nowaki's smile disappeared. Misaki took a deep breath.

"I don't care who you end up with but I can't stand guys who cheat, so make a decision soon." Nowaki's eyes widen in realization. Misaki had seen everything and misunderstood. He stood up and bowed deeply.

"Please don't tell Hiro-san. I'll tell him soon I promise. But I swear I'm not cheating. I was just as surprised as you where." Misaki stood there in confusion.

"But I saw you kiss him."

"Iie, (2) he kissed me. I broke it as soon as I could. It seems that Osamu still has some feeling left for me." Misaki looked at Nowaki closer. He didn't seem like the guy to cheat.

"OK, I won't say anything for now…but you should ditch him."

"Hai, I know." Nowaki said smiling again.

"Misaki come on lets go." Usagi yelled once again. Misaki said good bye and left.

~Usagi and Misaki's apartment later that night~

Misaki ate dinner in silents. He was like a robot Usagi thought. Chopsticks in food, lift, eat, down. Repeat and repeat. He wasn't even looking at anything in particular.

"Misaki is the food OK?"

"Hai." He responded in a monotone voice.

"Are you feeling OK?"

"Hai."

"Misaki Suzuki-san is taking over the world."

"Hai." Usagi frowned. He got up and walked over to Misaki. He bent over and bit his ear gently.

"Itai, baka that hurt!"

"You were spacing out, what's wrong?" Misaki frowned.

"Nothing." Usagi grabbed his arm and pulled the surprised lover to the couch.

"There's something wrong now spill it." A few minutes passed in silents.

"Usagi, would you tell me if another man kissed you when you were still seeing me."

"Of course." He replied with no hesitation. "What brought this on?" Misaki sighed and placed his head on his lovers lap.

"I need your advice on something I saw today."

~Hiro and Nowaki's apartment later that night~

Hiro walked into the bedroom that Nowaki was sitting, drying his hair with a towel. He wore nothing but pajama pants and threw the towel into the hamper before climbing into bed. He looked over at a frowning Nowaki.

"Well that was fun." Hiro replied sarcastically. "You don't seem to have enjoyed the day at all. I would think you would have been praising me up and down for letting you see Osamu-san again." Nowaki flinched at the name.

"Hai, I am very grateful Hiro-san."

"So why the long face." Nowaki looked over at his fiancé. Hiro's eyes widen. He had this uneasy feeling at the pit of his stomach. Like the one he had when he saw Nowaki on the floor with his sempai, Tsumori.

"Nowaki?" Hiro said dreading the next words that was to come out of his lover's mouth.

"Hiro-san I have something to tell you." And those were the words exactly.

**First:**

**I know your thinking why he would cry over that. I had an idea for a side story, that uses this part, but since it's not important for this story. Hopefully I'll get to it.**

**That's actually says iie (no), but it looks like a lowercase L, sorry.**

**Second: Sorry my stories are so short but I'm doing it between studying and work. **

**And third: I'm also thinking of doing a side story of Nowaki as a child at the orphanage. Tell me your thoughts on that.**

**Review kindly Onegai.**


	8. Is it over?

**Hey so I'm back, thanks with staying with me so far and I hope you are all enjoying. If you like this then you should check out my other fic, "the soul of whom I want to marry" it gives more info on the people Nowaki grew up with.**

**Disclaimer: belongs to Shungiku Nakamura. Hope she right this series forever xD.**

~Usagi and Misaki's apartment~

It was raining, not just raining, but pouring. The kind of pouring that you can't see 2 feet in front of you. Misaki was preparing dinner in the Kitchen for tomorrow and Usagi was working on his novel up in his office. At least that's what Misaki was hoping. He didn't think he could handle another BL novel at the moment.

He was relieved that he got the whole Kusama and Osamu sighting off his chest. He told Usagi to keep it there little secret for now but he didn't know how long it would be before the author would tell his best friend the little incident. The door bell rang and Misaki stopped chopping the carrots to answer it. He turned on the video feed to see who was at the door. His eyes widen to the sight of a soaking wet Kamijō-sensei standing there.

"Ehhhh! Kamijō-sensei what is he doing here?" He let the man into the building and ran to get Usagi.

"Usagi-san, Usagi-san, Kamijō-sensei is at the door." Misaki went into the bathroom and got towels for the soaked man while Usagi walked down the stairs and opened the door for his friend. Hiro walked into the apartment with a beer can in his hand and the smell of alcohol on his breath.

"Hiroki, what happened?" Usagi asked as he led the apparently drunk man to the couch. Misaki handed Usagi the towel and the older man bent down in front of the soaking wet teacher and began drying his hair.

"That teme kissed his baka of an ex boyfriend…so I left him. He keeps throwing stupid curve balls at me. I'm too old for this kind of stuff." He took a swig of his beer and threw it on the floor. "First making me follow him like a jealous lost puppy, then leaving for America for a year, Having his baka sempai hanging all over him, and now kissing other men. I can't do it anymore."

Misaki picked up the beer can and went to throw it out giving the two friends to talk.

"Hiroki just tell me what happened." Hiro looked up at Akihiko's violet eyes and doing what he does best when drunk he spilled his guts.

*flash back*

"_Hiro-san I have something to tell you." Nowaki spoke sadly. Hiro sat up in the bed and moved over next to Nowaki._

"_When…When we were at the park…Osamu kissed me…But I promise I didn't…"_

_SLAP. _

_Before Nowaki could finish his sentence Hiro had hit him across the face. They sat there in silence, their eyes covered by their hair. Hiro looked up tears in his eyes._

"_Why did you kiss him?" He screamed._

"_I didn't mean it he just…he just." Nowaki said words getting quieter as he saw how Hiro was obviously not going to understand. "I'll leave Hiro-san. I'm sorry." He got up and left the bedroom, Hiro doing nothing but watching him leave. He heard Nowaki slip on a coat and shoes before the sound of the front door opened and closed. And with that he placed his face into his hands and cried._

_He didn't know why he did that. There was probably some crazy explanation like there always was with him, but he was so tired of them. He knew something was going to happen with Osamu, and he waited until Hiro had to ask him what was wrong before he said anything._

_He walked to the fridge in the dark room the lightning from the storm that just started illuminating the room ever once in awhile. He pulled out a 6 pack and began to drink his heart out. Until he finally reached the last can and came up with the brilliant plan of walking to Akihiko in the middle of the rain storm._

*end flash back*

Hiro began to cry more and Akihiko let him rest on his shoulder. Misaki came back with a cup of tea and handed it to the professor.

"Ano… are you going to be alright sensei?" Hiro took the mug and drank.

"Hai, I'm sorry I intruded, I'll go now." He began to get up and Misaki placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Iie, Stay for the night. I'm sure everything will be alright by tomorrow, right Usagi?" Usagi nodded and smiled.

"Hai, you can stay in the guest room for the night. Then you can call Kusama-san tomorrow." Hiro just nodded, sleepiness taking over his body. With the help of Usagi he was directed to the bedroom and was put into bed. Closing the door Usagi went back to his younger lover who was now sitting on the sofa twiddling with the wet towel in his hands.

"Usagi… I feel bad. Kusama-san didn't mean for this to happen." Usagi sat down next down to him.

"It's late now, but tomorrow we can help explain the situation to him. I don't particularly care for Kusama but I can't let Hiroki lose the one he loves." He placed his lips to Misaki's ear.

"That would be like losing you." Misaki's eyes widen and his face went red.

"Baka, not tonight, I'm cleaning up and going to bed." Misaki got up and Usagi watched him leave.

"It was worth a shot."

~The next day~

Hiro sat up with his eyes and mouth dry and a hell of a hangover. He pulled his knees to his chest. He remembered the incident with Nowaki and drinking his sorrow's away but then…nothing

"What have I done this time?" He said suddenly realizing he wasn't in his home anymore. He left the room and saw he was in Akihiko's apartment. He walked to the balcony and looked down. Akihiko was sitting down at the table reading the paper with a giant stuffed bear beside him. He then spotted Takahashi cooking eggs. Misaki looked up and saw his teacher watching him.

"Ohayo gazaimasu sensei would you like some breakfast?" Usagi turned around as Hiro walked down the stairs.

"Hai arigato." He took a seat across from Usagi and Misaki brought him some eggs. Misaki brought a chair over for himself and sat down.

"Usagi can you pass me the orange juice." Misaki asked as he added ketchup to his breakfast.

"Hai." He smiled and handed the carton to the younger boy. Hiro sat there and watched the two with their simple actins and wished he was back at home with his loved one. He felt the tears coming on.

"Sensei, I need to tell you something about the kissing incident." Misaki said looking up at the teacher. "It wasn't his fault, I saw the whole thing. It was all Osamu. He grabbed him and kissed him, but Kusama-san stopped it right away." He looked down at his plate sadly and continued.

"I know it's none of my business but you seemed really happy with him. So I think you should give it another chance."Hiro lowered his eyes in sadness.

"Yes, but the point is…he couldn't tell me on his own. He should have told me right away, not wait until I asked him to tell me what was wrong."

"Hai I understand but… I told him I saw them kiss. And he told me not to say anything so he could tell you. He was just probably waiting for the right time to bring it up. You should talk to him."

Hiro's eyes widen and realized how stupid he really sounded. He looked at Akihiko who was smiling politely his hand cupped in his palm leaning on the table. He looked at Misaki who had a face of determination on. He looked down and stood up.

"Domo arigatou gazaimasu." He replied bowing. He grabbed his jacket from the couch that was still wet from the rain last night and slipped it on.

"Ano...professor this won't affect my grade in anyway, will it." The teacher looked back at his student with a glare. Misaki laughed awkwardly and shook his hands out in front of him wildly.

"Ha ha just kidding." And with that Hiro was out in search for his fiancé.

**Sorry is this was OOC, but always thinks Hiro just jumps into things to fast, but I now I think it might be a little OOC, I wanted to just get through this part so I can get back to the drama. (Laughs evilly) So yeah I still hope enjoy.**

**Review Kindly Onegai**


	9. Apart

**So next chapter up, hope you enjoy. It's a little depressing but it's needed.**

**Disclaimer: As you all know it belong to the amazing Shungiku Nakamura, and I wouldn't have it any other way.**

~Hiro~

Hiro ran to his apartment and stuck the key in the door. He saw that it was already unlocked and realized he must have been too drunk to have locked it. But that also means that Nowaki hasn't come home after last night. He went inside and confirmed his suspicion, Nowaki was not there. He called all of the places that Nowaki worked and all of them said that he either had no work today or just didn't show up. He then tried the Kusama orphanage.

"Ano… Moshi moshi this is Kamijō Hiroki, I was wondering if Nowaki is there." The nun on the other side of the line told him to hold on before giving the phone to Sister Izumi.

"Konnichiwa sensei, Nowaki isn't here is there anything wrong."

"Iie, nothing's wrong. He just went out for a bit and he didn't tell me where."

"Oh…well when he returns tell him to give a call. I want to talk to him about the wedding. I thought I would go shopping for a tuxedo with him."

"Hai I'll let him know… sayonara." Hiro hung up the phone and sat on the couch. With everything going on he almost forgot about the wedding. They had plans of going to the wedding planner tomorrow and picking out a reception place. He looked at his hand and twisted the gold ring Nowaki had bought him around his finger. After they left the flower shop when he proposed, Nowaki took him to the jewelry store to by his own wedding band. He smiled to himself remembering how happy Nowaki was. He was like a kid in a candy shop. He wanted him to have the perfect ring.

A knock at the door woke him from his day dream.

"Nowaki!" He shouted and opened the door. "Baka where have you…Oh." Instead of his tall fiancé stood the petite woman with black hair and a green spring dress with a short jean jacket.

"Megumi-san, what are you doing here." She glared at him and pushed him aside.

"I came here to pick up Wacchan's things, since you won't need it." Hiro looked at her in surprise.

"Wait do you know where Nowaki is, please tell me I need to talk to him."

"You have nothing to say to him, and he has nothing to say to you." Hiro went from surprise to anger.

"And did Nowaki actually say this, or are you saying it for him." Megumi stopped and turned to Hiro.

"It doesn't matter who said it. All I know is that I had to have a bar tender call me in the middle of the night to get a drunk and soaking wet Nowaki. Apparently Wacchan still had my card I gave him in his jacket so the bartender was nice enough to call me. All Nowaki could do was cry about how mad you where at him and how it was all over."

"But it's not over it was just a fight…Where is he I need to talk to him."

"No you don't. Osamu is looking over him right now and that's all you need to know." Hiro's eyes widen at the mention of Osamu.

"No wait, that teme is the whole reason this fight started, you can't leave him with Nowaki."

"How dare you, Nowaki and Osamu are like family to me. And Osamu treats him better than you seem to." She was about to continue when she saw the tears hit the floor. With his head down and his hair covering his face he spoke.

"Please, let me talk to him. I…I know I'm not the best person in the world…and I know that you don't know me, but …" Hiro lifted his head with tears streaming down his face and yelled "Nowaki is mine and you can't stop me from seeing him."

~Nowaki~

His head was killing him as he found himself waking up. He looked around and felt someone place a cold washcloth on his face. Looking up he found himself laying on a couch with Osamu smiling down at him. Yelling he sat up and the washcloth fell from his face.

"Ohayo Wacchan."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well Megumi called me to take care of you when she went out to see Hiro-san." Nowaki glared at his ex boy friend.

"I told you not to call him that Osamu."

"Hai hai, sorry it must have slipped my mind. Do you want anything I was just about to put on some tea?" Osamu got up and Nowaki watched him move into the kitchen.

"Why did Megumi going to Hiro-san?"

"To get your things apparently. She said she doesn't like the guy anymore and she thinks you're better off with us. I couldn't agree more."

"Well I couldn't agree less, I'm leaving tell Megumi thank you for picking me up." Nowaki stood up and Osamu walked in front of his path.

"Nowaki please, He hurts you…I never did that, can't we try this again. The only reason why we broke up in the first place is because I was adopted."

"There were more reasons besides that one." Osamu growled and pushed him down onto the couch. Still dizzy with a hangover Nowaki could do nothing but fall back.

"I worked my ass off so I could get into Tokyo University and to be with you. And when I finally get there I find out that you had moved on and had left the orphanage just three months before. I was devastated and I searched for you. But you were nowhere to be found." Nowaki looked at Osamu in surprise.

"For seven years I looked, hoping one day you would call the orphanage. I knew those anonymous donations were from you, and I tried tracing them back but I couldn't. And then I find out that you had moved on, to a man that doesn't even care about you."

"Hiro-san does care about me, and it was your fault that we fought." Nowaki was trying to get up but the smaller man had him pinned down.

"Did my kiss yesterday not remind you of your love for me at all?" Osamu asked sadly.

"I'm sorry Osamu, I really am but I don't love you anymore, I love Hiro-san"

"Don't say his name!" Osamu yelled and kissed Nowaki squarely on the lips.

"Osamu!" Megumi yelled opening the door to find them on the couch, Hiro behind her seething with fire.

"Get…of…my…NOWAKI YOU TEME!" Hiro screamed and grabbed a book off the counter next to him and threw it at the unsuspected man. It hit him right in the head and the man fell to the floor.

"Ha I still got it." Hiro said proudly. Nowaki stood up.

"Hiro-san I'm sorry I really didn't mean it."

"Shut up baka." Hiro said. "You should have said he forced you to kiss him."

"But that's what I was trying to tell you."

"Well…you should have tried harder." Hiro's face flustered with embarrassment and Nowaki smiled.

"Hai… will try harder next time." Nowaki walked over to Hiro and kissed him.

"Not here." Hiro said and looked over at Osamu getting up. He looked like he was about to cry.

"It's not fair…I never treated Nowaki like that, and yet he wants to be with you and not me." Megumi sighed.

"I'll take care of Osamu…You to go on home and get your selves cleaned up, you both reek of sake." Nowaki smiled at Megumi and thanked her. He then looked at Osamu.

"I'm truly sorry Osamu…but it's time for you to move on. Sayonara." And with that the couple left Megumi's apartment and went home…to take a shower...naked…together…oh the happy picture in my head.

**So the couple is back together, which means the wedding is back on…which means the bachelor party Usagi is in charge of for Hiroki is back on as well. (Oh the evil he can ensue.) So hope you come back for more.**

**Review kindly Onegai **


	10. Let the fun begin and end

**Hey guys I'm back. Sorry for the wait I was busy with college finals. So hopefully I passed and missing all this writing wasn't in vein. So to make it up to everyone I'll make it longer.**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Shungiku Nakamura. And I'm totally going to try and meet her expectations.**

Hiro ran his hand through his hair again. He feared this day from the moment Akihiko and he had that dreaded conversation

*flash back*

"_Can I throw a bachelor party?"_

"_Baka, there's no bachelor party."_

"_Then I won't do it."_

"_Why not?" Hiro said angrily._

"_Because that's the best part of being the best man." He heard a sigh from the other side. _

"_Fine but a small one."_

*End flash back*

Hiro walked into the kitchen as Nowaki was slipping on his jacket.

"I'm off Hiro-san don't wait up for me."

"Where are you going?" Hiro asked in surprise.

"Tsumori sensei wants me out of the house so he can come in and set up the bachelor party."

"Oh…Nani, you can't have the bachelor party here!" Nowaki looked at Hiro is surprised.

"Why not, you're having your Bachelor party at Akihiko's house. Why can't I have mine here?"

"Because Akihiko's house is a little bit bigger than ours."

"Its fine, I promise we won't make a mess." Nowaki walked over to Hiro and kissed him on the head. Hiro blushed and looked at everything but the man in front of him. Nowaki smiled and left, leaving Hiro to get ready for his own torture.

*Usagi's apartment*

Hiro rang the doorbell to Akihiko's door. He waited about two seconds and looked at his watch.

"Oh well to bad, I guess no one's home." He turned to leave when Misaki came out of the door with a messenger bag and a light jacket.

"Sorry sensei, come in." Misaki moved out of the way and let his teacher pass.

"And where are you going?" Hiro asked the boy. Misaki laughed nervously.

"You don't seriously think I'm staying here are you sensei…I'm going to be staying over Aikawa-sans house."

"Are you serious, you can't leave me here with them?"

"But there all your friends sensei, and after what I saw what Usagi has in store for you…Well I wouldn't want to be there." Misaki ran off waving goodbye to the teacher who was now wondering if he should just pretend he never showed up and go to a bar or something. But Misaki had already seen him and he couldn't do that to Akihiko.

Hiro gulped and took in a large breath of air before turning to the apartment building and entering his doom. After the elevator ride that seemed like an eternity he heard the music blasting from the door. A sweat drop appeared from his brow as he walked up to his friend's door. He knocked and He heard shuffling from the other side of the door. Miyagi was the one to open the door to let Hiro in. The door was shut and his jacket was pulled off in a hurry and all he can do is stare in shock.

The whole apartment was decked out with the works. A huge table filled with food that was catered in was in the corner. A DJ with pounding music was up the stairs and out of the way for everyone to dance. The place was so crowded with people he knew and some who he hasn't seen in a very long time. Friends from high school that he and Akihiko were friends with. Other teachers from work and… was that the dean of the college with a stripper. Yep that's defiantly Takatsuki-san with a woman dressed in a white bunny outfit.

"Hiroki, finally what took you so long?" A very drunk Usagi ask walking over to Hiro and Miyagi. The other professor put his arms around Hiro's shoulder and smiled. Hiro slumped over with the force of the other man's body and sulked.

"Yeah you almost missed the bet my sweet honey."

"What bet?" Hiro growled. Usagi laughed.

"The bet to see how it takes for you to get cold feet and become a runaway bride." Hiro's body straightened up.

"What do you mean runaway bride? I'm not running away." Hiro growled

"We'll then make a bet that you'll stay. Then you'll win." Hiro dug into his pockets and took out 2,000 yen (1) and slapped it into the writer's hand.

"Here…But I'm winning this bet."

"That's my darling Hiroki." Miyagi answered back.

"Are you sure you want to be here drunk with that brats father here?" Hiro asked his teaching partner.

"It's fine, just as long as he doesn't catch me with her." Miyagi pointed at another stripper wearing a very skimpy black bikini and high heal sandals. (2) Hiro shuddered and Usagi grabbed him and walked him over to all their friends.

"I got a few strippers through special mail order for the few men like you and me." Hiro looked at Akihiko is curiosity.

"What do you mean?" Usagi smiled and called over to men who both looked western and in tuxedos.

"This is Daniel and George. There here on a special request from New York City."

"New York City as in America New York City?"

"Hai. There from a club called Chippendale's." (3)

"Chippendale's!" Hiro screamed but was grasped by each arm by the handsome men and was dragged away before he could protest.

*Hiro's and Nowaki's apartment*

Although the party was much smaller and less extravagant that did not dispel the amount of *ahem* fun the men were having. Two female strippers were let loose on the men and of course one male stripper made an appearance for Nowaki. Cheap beer and liquor from Lawson (4) was tossed around the party and a pizza was ordered to come later that night. The night was going great as Nowaki laughed along with all his friends from the hospital and all his other jobs. Under the noise of the music Nowaki heard his ringtone go off in his pocket and he stepped into the bedroom to take the call.

"Moshi moshi."

"Nowaki oh thank goodness I finally got to you."

"Megumi calm down what happened?"

"It's Osamu, he's been drinking and I lost him."

"What do you mean lost him?"

"You know like lost him…He's gone, not here, disappeared, left no trail. I'm in my car now trying to find him and I think he's heading to your place but I'm not sure."

"But how did he even find out where I live?"

"He must have heard us when you where telling me where you live the night you were you where drunk. I'm heading towards your place now and Shin is taking all the places he thinks Osamu went."

"Shin, when did he get here?"

"He got in from Kyoto yesterday; we thought that if he came in early for your wedding early he could take Osamu's mind off you. I guess it didn't work out the way I planned it. Dam it Nowaki gomen. I really screwed up this time."

"No its OK Megumi just keep looking. I'll go out and see if I can find him too."

"No don't, enjoy your party I just thought I give you a heads up."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll call you if anything happens bye."

"Alright bye." Nowaki hung up the cell.

"Osamu what did you get yourself into this time. This is the reason why we really broke up." Nowaki said to himself quietly. He heard a knock on the door and his boss from the flower shop came in.

"Come on Nowaki the strippers are going to let us do Jell-o shots off of them." Nowaki smiled and pocketed his cell phone.

"Coming."

*Usagi's apartment*

The Music was still going on strong and Hiro was now dancing in between the two male dancers who have taken off most of their clothes. He took another drink of whatever Akihiko had put in his glass and made a sour face as the strong liquor burned down his throat. His face turned red and he laughed happily. Instead of his usual babbling when he drank he actually loosened up and was having a good time.

He pushed himself out of the dance pit and into the bathroom. He turned on the faucet and splashed some water on his face. See he can have a good time. And next week he'll be walking down the alter and getting married to Nowaki.

"Oh Kami." He said before sinking to the toilet and puking his guts out. He washed his mouth when he finished and looked into the mirror. He heard the party yelling chug, chug, chug and new that someone was having themselves a drinking contest. He fixed himself up and walked out. They were all in the corner with Miyagi and the Dean of M University both drinking back tequilas. He began to walk over when he heard a knock at the door. Looking over at Akihiko who was busy pouring the drinks Hiro growled.

"I'll get it!" He yelled out only to be ignored by people cheering. He walked over to the door and let the person into the building. He waited a few moments and heard the knock at Akihiko's door and he pulled the door open.

*Hiro's and Nowaki's apartment*

Nowaki was looking around nervously. He tried to have fun but he was too anxious for when Osamu would arrive. This always happened at the orphanage. Osamu would drink and Nowaki would take care of him.

Nowaki heard a knock at the door and rushed over to let Osamu in.

"I got it!" Tsumori-sensei yelled in a drunken stupor and ran to the door.

"No wait." Nowaki yelled. Tsumori opened door and Nowaki pushed him aside.

"Osamu!" But instead of a young drunk man stood a very sober man in a red uniform and 5 pizza's in his hands.

"Did someone order pizza?"

"Hai!" the doctor yelled and grabbed the pizzas. Nowaki looked in surprise.

"B…but if you're not Osamu than where is he."

*Usagi's apartment*

Hiro stood in front of the tall man. Brown hair stayed matted to his head with sweat and his black eyes were dull with weariness. His brown sweat shirt hung off his shoulder and an empty liquor bottle was in his hand.

"Osamu?"

(**1) 2,000 yen=$20**

**(2) Miyagi still thinks he's hetro and Shinobu's an exception (He'll learn)**

**(3) Chippendale- for those of you who don't know Chippendale's it's a strip club for women in many different places and has a very famous one in New York City. The men usually were Tuxes. (At least in the beginning.)**

**(4) Lawson-a big convenient store in Japan. (Got my first can of beer in Japan there.)**

**Ta da finished another chapter. So I'll try to stay more consistent. And I just have a couple of more chapters to go before I finish it up. If you like my stories I'm going to try a shot at Kyou Kara Maou, Legal Drug and Tactics. So if there's one that you want me to do before the others let me know.**


	11. drunken stuper

**Hi so I'm just going to go into it since I know the suspense must be kill you all. Yeah ok in my dreams but here you go.**

**Disclaimer: Shungiku Nakamura-Junjou Romantica and all the amazing characters. Dragonfairy16-Ahh nothing, zip, zero, nada. Now on to the story.**

"Osamu what are you doing here?" Hiro asked the drunken man that had now moved himself into the room.

"I'm here to (Hic) duh." Osamu slurred.

"Well how did you know about this place?"

"Well it's easy (Hic) when the man who is holding the party announces it in the (Hic) newspaper."

"Akihiko." Hiro yelled to an equal drunken man who was still pouring tequila shots.

"Haiiiiiiii?" The man yelled out.

"Get your ass over here now." When the author came over Hiro grabbed the two men by the ears and pulled them out of the apartment. Howling in pain the two men followed the angry teacher outside.

Once out in the chilly night Hiro pulled out his cell phone and dialed Nowaki.

"Moshi moshi." The Nowaki said on the other line.

"Get your ass over here. Your baka of an ex-boyfriend is here drunk out of his mind."

"Nani, how did he find out about that?"

"Because Mr. Party it up over here decided to put my party in the news paper."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that."

"What do you mean forgot about it? You knew?"

"Well yeah…it was in the paper this morning saying congratulations on the front page."

"Nani!" Hiro seethed out looking sharply at the two people who just continued to ruin his life.

"Well just get over here and help him." Hiro hung up the phone only to be glomped by Osamu.

"What are you doing?" Hiro shrieked.

"I (Hic) want to see what's so (Hic) great about you." Hiro looked over at Akihiko only to see that his so called friend had found himself a nice bench to fall asleep on.

"OK well the party's over we just need to wait until your ride gets here and…" Hiro heard sobbing coming from the man who had now buried his face into His shoulder.

"Nani?!" Hiro gasped in surprise. He looked around frantically for help but could only spot the useless lump on the bench dreaming out loud about how he was out of Misaki. He felt the tears drip on to his shoulder and he hesitantly placed his hand on the Osamu's head.

"Uuu…there there?

"I don't understand…We were supposed to be (Hic) together forever. And then you came along and (Hic) stole everything for me."

"I didn't steal anything from you. He came to me." Osamu looked up his eyes red from crying.

"Why would he do that if he had me (Hic)?"

"I don't know you're going to have to ask him that." Suddenly a blue car came around the corner. The car pulled up in front of the men and the engine stopped. A young man with long black hair in a braid and green eyes came out with a cell phone at his ear.

"I got him Megumi." And he closed the cell phone.

"Osamu what are you doing now?"

"It's none of your (Hic) business Shin." Osamu yelled out and went back to crying on Hiro's shoulders.

"Sorry about all this I'll take him now." Hiro gently took Osamu off of his shoulder and passed him to Shin. The man lifted Osamu up and placed him in the car who was on the verge of passing out.

"Hiro-san." Turning around Hiro watched as a taxi cab pulled up with a screaming Nowaki. After paying the cab the younger lover ran to the men and placed his hands on his knees to catch his breath. He looked up and his eyes widen.

"Shin what are you doing here?"

"I came early for the wedding." Shin smiled lightly. He placed his hands on Nowaki's shoulders and reached up to kiss him lightly on the head.

"Looks like you got a lot taller than me." Hiro just stared his mouth dropped and his fists clenched. He tried to form words at the kiss but couldn't conger anything up.

"Where's Osamu?" Nowaki asked.

"In the car…and I promise he won't bother you anymore." Nowaki frowned and tried to see the sleeping man in the car.

"Well…tell him to behave himself at the wedding." Nowaki's eyes widen and he turned to Hiro.

"Hiro-san you don't have to do that."

"Well he's still family to you…So just make sure he doesn't drink."

"Hai." Shin stated before going into the car. He opened the window.

"Sayonara Wacchan." And with that he left. Nowaki turned around only to get bonked on the head.

"What was that kiss for."

"Nothing Hiro-san he's just an old friend… Besides it was one sided."

"Oh…Wait what do you mean one sided. One sided on what side." Nowaki rubbed Hiro's head lightly and began to walk towards Akihiko's apartment.

"Oi I'm not done with you yet get back here… one sided who, you are him…Nowaki…NOWAKI! " Hiro chased after his fiancé. But in the back of his head he felt like he forgot something.

"Want my Misaki."

**SO there you have it next chapter is the beginning of the part you have all been waiting for THE WEDDING! I just love weddings, especially if it's for people who are as deserving as Nowaki and Hiro-san xD. **

**And if want to know more about Shin just check out my other story "The soul of whom I want to marry." I don't think it's as good as this story but it's just there to give back ground info on all of Nowaki's family without having to disrupt this story.**


	12. Almost there

**OK So I think this is my longest chapter so far. And I had a lot of fun writing it so I hope you all like.**

**Disclaimer: Shungiku Nakamura the master of boy love. Not mine**

_Hiro stood in front of the alter playing with the flower tucked in his white tuxedo. He looked next to him and found the spot to be empty. He looked around to see where Nowaki had gone. All the guests were looking pass him. He turned back to the alter only to come face to face with Nowaki with his arms around his ex-boyfriends waist. They smiled at him before Nowaki bent down to give Osamu a kiss on the lips. After breaking apart Osamu looked at Hiro and smirked._

"_I told you. Nowaki belongs to me." Hiro wanted to yell back but words wouldn't come out of his mouth. He heard the crowd laughing behind him. He turned around at them to see if anyone would help only to see everyone pointing at him. He looked down only to realize that he had forgot his pants and was standing there in front of everyone as Nowaki and Osamu made out in his rubber ducky boxers. He was getting dizzy oh so dizzy and then he passed out._

Hiro woke in his bed in the dark covered in sweat. He looked over at the alarm clock and saw that it was only 2 in the morning. Panting he looked over at Nowaki who was sleeping comfortably in a deep sleep. Anger and dread built up in the older man. Clutching his pillow angrily he hit Nowaki with the pillow.

"Nani?" The younger man groaned before getting hit furiously by the pillow over and over again.

"What's going on Hiro-san? Stop it!" He yelled before getting pushed off the bed entirely and fell on the floor with a thud. He pulled himself up only to have the pillow thrown at his face one last time. Silence filled the room. Nowaki stood up with the pillow in his hands and slowly placed himself next to Hiro who had no pulled himself into a ball, his knees pulled up to his chest his head resting along the bent joints.

"Morry." Hiro mumbled.

"Nani?" Nowaki asked placing his hand along Hiro's back. Hiro looked up tears running down his face.

"I said I'm sorry." He quickly grabbed the pillow from Nowaki and hid under the covers. Nowaki starred at his lover for a few seconds before pulling the covers off the bed.

"Hey what's the big idea you baka. I'm cold."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing I just had a nightmare." Silence filled the room again.

"Are you getting cold feet?" Nowaki asked in a whisper. Hiro thought back to the bet he made with his friends at the bachelor party.

*Flashback*

"_You almost missed the bet my sweet honey." Miyagi announced._

"_What bet?" Hiro growled. Usagi laughed._

"_The bet to see how it takes for you to get cold feet and become a runaway bride." Hiro's body straightened up._

"_What do you mean runaway bride? I'm not running away." Hiro growled_

"_We'll then make a bet that you'll stay. Then you'll win." Hiro dug into his pockets and took out 2,000 yen and slapped it into the writer's hand._

"_Here…But I'm winning this bet."_

*End flash back*

"I am not a runaway bride!" Hiro shouted.

"I never said you were Hiro-san." Nowaki answered back in confusion. "But the weddings tomorrow so you're going to have to make up your mind." Hiro looked up at Nowaki. His eyes drifted over his lovers face to those soft blue eyes, kissable lips and pale completion. He looked down to his shirtless chest and sculpted body. How could he get so lucky and here he was doubting everything he worked so hard for.

"No I'm not going to change my mind…Were going to have this wedding and that's final." Nowaki smiled and moved in closer. He spooned the older man and kissed him along the back of his neck.

"So do you want to tell me about your nightmare? If it's about Akihiko I can take care of him tomorrow

"No it's not about Akihiko…It was about Osamu."

"Osamu?"

"It's stupid…I don't know what I was thinking. You and he are over and you're not going to kiss him at the altar and people are not going to be laughing at me and I am defiantly going to remember my pants." Nowaki cocked his eyebrow and then laughed.

"Hey it's not funny. I shouldn't have said anything."

"No Hiro-san its fine. First of all I would think you would know by now that I wouldn't do that with Osamu. Second of all no one would laugh at you especially on your wedding day, and third of all if you ever did forget your pants which I highly doubt you will…I promise I will drop my pants too and we'll get married in our boxers together."

"Baka." Hiro announced but smiled all the same.

"Good night Hiro-san."

"Good night Nowaki."

*8 in the morning. Wedding in 5 hours and counting*

Hiro woke up to the sun in his eyes as someone came into his room and opened the curtains up.

"Nowaki shut the blinds you baka." Hiro grumbled.

"No can do my sweet honey today's the big day." The voice said and it defiantly wasn't Nowaki's.

"Nani?" Hiro shouted as he shot up in bed. Nowaki was nowhere to be found but a very happy Miyagi was.

"Time to rise and shine for the wedding…That is of course you have no thoughts of running."

Hiro grabbed a book next to his bed side and threw it at the other professor nailing him right between the eyes.

"I'm not running!" Hiro shouted before walking over the unconscious man and into the main area. His jaw dropped as he looked at the mess. Things where placed all over the place. The family was coming in and out with flowers, clothes, decorations, and food. His mother walked in with a plate of eggs in her hands and his student Misaki behind her with the tuxedo in his arms.

"Ahhh Hiro-chan you're finally up." His mother stated happily.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier? I could have helped." Hiro complained as his mother handed him his breakfast.

"I did. In fact we all did at least 20 times. I was finally able to get Nowaki to leave and told him we would take care of everything."

"Why did he leave?" Misaki came up besides his mother.

"Because it's bad luck to see the br… each other before the wedding." Misaki answered his face getting red for almost calling his sensei a bride. Hiro glared at the boy before going back to his mother.

"That's such a stupid superstition."

"It's not stupid Hiro-chan now get ready we're leaving in an hour." Hiro gulped down the rest of the breakfast and took his clothing from Misaki. He then raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Why are you here and not Akihiko?" Misaki rubbed his neck and laughed in embarrassment.

"Well you know how he is…Mornings aren't his thing. So I came as his substitute. Gomen Sensei. The teacher glared at the boy before taking his tuxedo and hurrying to his bedroom.

When he finished he went back to the main room and saw that most of the people were gone taking all the things that were needed for the wedding and reception. He tried to tie the black bowtie on his white tuxedo but was failing miserably do to his hands shaking so hard. He saw a bright flash in the corner of his eye blinding him.

"What was that for?" Hiro shouted rubbing his eyes. Miyagi came up to him with the camera smiling.

"I have to take mementos."

"Well take mementos some other time and help me with this stupid bow." Placing the camera on the table Miyagi grabbed the ribbon around Hiro's neck. The door bell rang and Hiro heard his mother say she was getting it. After tying the bow Miyagi cuffed the top of the shirt and folded it down over the black ribbon.

"There you look very handsome." Miyagi said as he stood back to admire his hand work. Hiro snorted as He adjusted his jacket. Miyagi smiled and ruffled Hiro's hair.

"You'll be fine Hiroki. Nowaki's very lucky to have a man like you." Before Hiro could interject Usagi came into the room dressed in his black tuxedo. Miyagi was behind him putting his jacket on.

"Miyagi-sensei it's time to go." Misaki said handing the teacher his jacket and car keys. "We'll meet you all at the shrine." As Miyagi passed Usagi, the author placed his hand on the older man's shoulders and whispered into his ear. Miyagi's face visibly paled and a sweat drop ran down his head before running out of the apartment and to his car. Misaki put his hands on his hips and complained.

"What did you say to him now?"

"Just making sure he keeps his hands to himself." He said innocently. Misaki growled before threatening Usagi that he would have a talk with him later and followed Miyagi to get his lift from the other man.

Usagi turned around to find Hiro pacing back and forth the paper with his written vows in his hands. He laughed and walked up to his best friend.

"Hiroki calm down your making this way more than it has to." Hiro began to hyperventilate.

"More than it has to…more than it has to, I'm about to get married in a few hours and you want me to calm down. You of all people should know I can't calm down!" Usagi thought for a moment before smiling and bringing his hand back.

'SLAP' Hiro placed his hand on his face where his friends made contact.

"What the Hell was that for?!" He shouted.

"I saw someone do it in a movie when they wanted someone to calm down. I always wanted to try that to so I slapped you." Hiro was about to yell back when he realized he actually did feel better.

"Arigatou." He said quietly.

"No problem… now come on I brought the limo and we don't want to be late." Hiro's mother and father came out in traditional Japanese male and female kimonos.

"That's a lovely shade of violate on you Kamijō-san." Hiro's mother stifled a laughed.

"Domo arigatou Akihiko, you are as polite as ever." And she grabbed her husband's hand and walked out. Hiro rolled his eyes and walked out behind them placing the light jacket over himself. Once outside his jaw dropped. He was expecting a small limo to hold himself, his mother, father and Akihiko but the limo standing in front of him could hold at least 20 people. He slapped his forehead.

"What did you do?" he yelled as Akihiko helped his mother and father into the black car.

"Nothing I got you a limo just like you asked for."

"Hai but when we went shopping for the limo's I picked out a small limo."

"Well I decided that limo was too small and I got you a nicer one."

"O Kami…what else did you change."

"Not much. Why? "

"What about the cake?"

"I changed it slightly." Hiro cringed before Akihiko shoved him into the monstrous car.

The car pulled up to the shrine and the group got out of the car. Hiro's little 7 year old cousin Rei-chan ran up to him and gave him a hug. Her pink dress had lots of frills and her black hair was ties up with flowers.

"Cousin Hiroki, Cousin Hiroki I'm going to be the best flower girl just wait and see." Hiro laughed.

"I bet you will."

He grabbed her hand and they walked into the shrine. The Kannushi (1) greeted them with a shrine priestess and had them wash their hands at the Chōzuya (2). Hiro then walked inside and spotted Nowaki's friends Megumi and Yuki. Yuki wore a small black dress and her red hair was up in a loose bun with black flower berets. Megumi's black hair hung down with a long tight turquoise dress. Megumi ran over to him and Yuki followed.

"Hiro-san I am so, so, so sorry about Osamu. I really didn't know he left until it was too late."

"It's fine. As long as nothing happened everything's alright."

"Yeah but was it really alright to let Osamu come to the wedding. I mean I could have stayed home with him." Hiro shook his head.

"No it's fine. Just keep him away from the drinks, please"

"Hai, Arigatou and congratulations." Megumi bowed and walked off. Yuki looked down and then walked up to Hiro. She had never come up to Hiro before nor even attempted to talk to him.

She hesitantly placed her arms around his neck and lightly hugged him.

"Arigatou for taking care of Nowaki." She let go and Hiro bowed to her She nodded back to him and left to find Megumi. Hiro looked around and saw Misaki talking to the dean of the M university and his son Shinobu. He was going to walk over and ask if they had seen Nowaki when his mother grabbed him and pulled him into the back room.

"The wedding is about to start and we need to get ready."

"Mother I just want to see if I can find Nowaki." His mother hit him on the top of his head.

"What did I tell you about seeing your partner before the wedding? Now stay here." His mother walked out as Akihiko walked in.

"You ready for this?" Usagi asked. Hiro looked out the window. He thought about it. All the good times and the bad time. Nowaki leaving for America, The water rocket almost killing him, helping Nowaki passing his tests, long walks in the park, cuddling at night, jealously for him, the kissing, the sex (Yeah I said it SEX you all know he loves it.) His life had done a 180 after meeting Nowaki and he didn't know if it was for better or worse.

Hiro smiled lightly, checked to see if he had his pants on and looked at Usagi.

"Yeah I'm ready."

**(1)** **Kannushi- The priest at a Japanese Shrine responsible for the shrine's maintenance and for officiating ceremonies**

**(2)**** Chōzuya****- ****a Shinto ablution pavilion for ceremonial purification. It's a water-filled basin used by worshipers for rinsing the mouth and pouring water over the fingertips to purify themselves before approaching the main Shinto shrine.**

**Here comes the bride all dressed in white. Wahoo the wedding is the next chapter. But I don't know if I'll end the story there. If I do though I have a sequel in mind. So stay tuned.**

**Review kindly Onegai **


	13. Happily ever after

**OK guys time for the wedding. Hopefully I don't disappoint since I know that so many people have been waiting for this chapter and I have unmercifully been drawing it out, sorry for that. I even looked up how a real Japanese wedding proceeds to get this right with little bit of western style and that's why it took awhile to write this chapter :). **

**Go to .com/watch?v=F288j5ZNr8g&feature=related to see a real Japanese wedding. Then you can get a better sense of the wedding, since I'm basing everything on that and what some of the shrines looked like when I went to Japan in the spring.**

**Disclaimer: Junjou Romantica is Shungiku Nakamura (this is the last time I get to say that for this story ********)**

**Now on to the main event:**

"This is it this is it." Hiro kept saying to himself pacing back and forth. He heard the people filing into the shrine across the courtyard. He also heard the distant sounds of thunder and was glad that the shrine was under a wooden roof.

"Akihiko I lied…I can't do this." Hiro said to his friend. Usagi looked at him and sighed.

"Well you can leave whenever you want but just remember I get to keep the 2000 yen, and Nowaki is going to be very upset." Hiro pulled on his bow trying to get more air to his throat.

"I hate you, you know that right."

"Hai." Before anymore words could be exchanged his mother and father opened the door followed by his little cousin Rei who skipped in with her basket of flowers.

"Are you ready Hiro-chan?" His mother smiled happily. Her eyes filled with tears and she walked up to her son and kissed him on the cheek.

"We so proud of you and I want you to always know that." His mother cried. Hiro scratched his cheek in embarrassment and Akihiko laughed. A Miko (1) came in and bowed.

"The wedding is ready to begin. Are you all ready?" The family looked at Hiro in anticipation. The groom sucked in some air and let it out slowly.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." The Miko nodded her head again.

"Then I will bring in the Priest and grooms bride." The Miko left and came back a few minutes later with the Priest followed by Tsumori-san as Nowaki's best man, Sister Izumi and Father Peter as Nowaki's guardians and then Nowaki. He slipped in and closed the door wearing his black tuxedo with a red rose tucked into his jacket pocket. He smiled gently and walked over to Hiro who just stood in awe. He was his and he was going to marry him. He never thought this day would actually come. Sister Izumi walked over to the soon to be couple and kissed them both on the forehead. No words were needed when she pulled back with tears running down her face full of joy.

"Shall we begin?" The priest asked. They all nodded and Nowaki held out his arm for Hiro. Hiro shyly looped his arm around his soon to be husband and took an umbrella with his other arm that the Miko had handed him.

Hiro's cousin walked out first fluttering Sakura pedals along the ground. As the doors opened he could hear the Gagaku music (2) playing in the distance. The priest than walked out with one of the Miko's following him with an umbrella over his head as droplets of water began to fall. Hiro opened the umbrella as he and Nowaki walked out next followed by Hiro's parents and Nowaki's guardians and then the two best men.

As the soft music played they walked down the pebble courtyard to the covered shrine and the standing guests. When they got to the beginning of the shrine the Miko took the umbrella's and motioned everyone in the line besides the two grooms to take a stand at the altar. After they left the crowd watched as the Priest took a stick with white paper attached at the end and did the shubatsu ritual(3) while reciting the norito (4) to celebrate the new beginning of the couple's life, and to ask for the Shinto god's grace. When the Priest finished the prayer he motioned for Hiro and Nowaki to walk down to the altar.

As they walked hand and hand passed their friends and family the guests all bowed. Hiro looked around at all the familiar faces. There was his student Misaki with a big smile plastered on his face taking pictures. They passed Hiro's family and Nowaki's co-workers. He passed Shinobu and Miyagi who had secretly placed his hand around his lover's hand. He passed the other children from Nowaki's orphanage. Megumi was beaming and Yuki smiled gently. Shin the man who helped him out at the bachelor party winked and bowed to the couple. Hiro frown a little as he saw Osamu. The young man was glaring at Hiro who had cringed at the site. Shin then bumped Osamu's side and with his elbow making Osamu flinched and then bow to the couple.

When they got to the alter the Miko's took cups of sake and began handing it out to everyone. One of the Miko's poured sake into three small bowls of different sizes in front of Nowaki and Hiro. They then did sansankudo (5) and drank all the sake from the bowls.

It was than time for the rings. Tsumori smiled as he took the rings from his pocket. He handed it to Nowaki who took it graciously. He kept the small silver one and handed the bigger gold one to Hiro whose hands were shaking so much he almost dropped it.

The priest placed Hiro's hand into Nowaki's.

"Please repeat after me…I, Hiro, take thee Nowaki, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; and I promise to be faithful to you until death parts us." Hiro repeated the words slowly and carefully. If he was going to do this than he was going to do this right, after finishing he took the gold ring and slipped in onto Nowaki's finger

The priest than turned to Nowaki.

"Nowaki please repeat after me… I, Nowaki, take thee Hiro, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; and I promise to be faithful to you until death parts us." Hiro looked at their hands intertwined and waited for Nowaki to say his lines…and waited…and waited, and waited. He looked up to see Nowaki staring at their hands mouth opened slightly and eyes wide.

"Nowaki." He whispered. "This is where you're supposed to say your lines." The guests were dead silent, someone coughed, the rain got heavier and a car alarm went off in the distance. It was weird of all the things you notice when your fiancé isn't saying anything.

Nowaki looked like a fish out of water with his mouth opening and closing trying to form words. Hiro looked out into the crowed to see if anyone knew what to do, but his eyes went straight to a smiling Osamu. Hiro growled.

"Excuse us for a second!" He yelled and griped Nowaki's hand tighter and dragged him out of the shrine and out to the rain. Once out of ear shot Hiro turned to Nowaki and was about to shout how embarrassed he was. But he couldn't, not with the face Nowaki was giving him. Nowaki's head was down as the water drenched his hair and face. But Hiro could still make out the tears coming down his face. His eyes widen as he notice how much Nowaki resembled a little kid who just lost his favorite toy.

"Nowaki?" He said quietly "what's wrong?"

"I…I don't know I just froze up." Hiro didn't know what to say. He always thought that if someone was going to screw up the wedding that it was going to be him. He tried to think of what to say but he was never very good at situations like this. So he did the only thing that he knew made him feel better. He grabbed Nowaki around the waist into the strongest hug he could muster. He then placed his hand on Nowaki's head and rubbed it. Nowaki's eyes widen in the sudden embrace and then soften as he placed his arms around Hiro.

"All this time everyone was so worried about my feelings…No one asked you how you were." Hiro said sternly. "Gomen."

"No Hiro-san it's my fault. I want to marry you…I really don't know what happened."

"You just got nervous that's all. It happens to the best of us." Hiro said and then began to laugh.

"What's so funny Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked as he gently pulled himself from Hiro's arms.

"Nothing, nothing, I just thought I would be the one who froze." Nowaki looked down in shame.

"It's not a bad thing Nowaki…It actually makes me feel better knowing that you're just as scared as I am." Hiro continued to laugh. Nowaki thought about it for a minute and then joined in laughing. When they finished they stared at each other for a few minutes. The rain began to let up until it was back to a light drizzle.

"Feel better?" Hiro asked.

"Much better Hiro-san."

"Ahem."The couple turned around to see Usagi-san and Tsumori-san standing at the edge of the shrine.

"So." Tsumori said in a smug voice. "Is there going to be a wedding or not." Hiro looked up at Nowaki.

"You know we don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"No I'm alright…let's try this again." They walked up to the best men. They both handed the couple a hank chief.

"I know it's not a towel but it will have to do for now" Usagi said. They dried themselves off as much as possible and then went back to the shrine.

Both Hiro's and Nowaki's face was red with embarrassment as they entered the silent shrine. Everyone was staring at them in anticipation. Nowaki closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. He moved in front of the priest and took the ring that he had put in his pocket. Taking Hiro's hand he slipped the silver piece of jewelry onto Hiro's finger.

"I…I Nowaki, take thee Hiro, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; and I promise to be faithful to you until death parts us." A sigh of relief could be heard through the entire crowed. The Priest smiled.

"Well then if you come with me we will offer the gods your offering, and the Miko's will exchange the sake with your guardians." The priest handed a branch of a sacred sakaki tree and both men placed it on the alter in prayer. The Miko's gave the sake to Hiro's parents, Sister Izumi and father Peter. They handed each other the sake and drank showing they approve of the marriage.

Hiro and Nowaki both looked at each other and smiled. The priest put his hands on their shoulders.

"Then with the permission of their family I know pronounce them partners you may kiss your husband." The guests cheered well all except for Osamu who had snuck out of the shrine. Nowaki smiled and bent down. Hiro blushed as Nowaki lifted his chin and pulled him in for a deep kiss. The music picked up and the Hiro quickly pulled Nowaki down the aisle with flowers being tossed and the new married couple. They walked up to the limo hand in hand. Hiro's mother walked up to them as Nowaki got into the back of the car. She hugged Hiro tightly.

"I'll see you at the reception hall OK."

"Hai mother." Hiro said and then yelled as Nowaki pulled him into the Limo for another kiss.

~At the Reception hall~

Misaki sat at his chair looking through his digital camera at all the pictures he took. He felt something tickle the back of his neck and bit his ear. He yelped and turned around to see Usagi with two glasses of Champaign.

"Usagi don't do that."

"Aww why not, today's a day that we should be all over each other." The older man said taking a seat next to his lover. Misaki closed his eyes in frustration.

"Usagi not here, this isn't our day its Kamijō-sensei's and Kusama-sans day. You're just going to have to wait until it's your turn." Misaki said. When he didn't hear Usagi say anything he opened his eyes to see Usagi look at him all lovey- dovey.

"No wait that's not what I meant…I mean if we were to get married…No I mean if you were to get married." Usagi placed a finger onto Misaki's lips.

"I know what you mean. You'll want me eventually I'll just wait until then." Misaki sighed and slammed his head onto the table over and over again.

A pissed off Shinobu followed by Miyagi passed the table that was now having its top bashed in with Misaki's head.

"But Shinobu you even said yourself that you were too young to get married."

"Well I changed my mind. I want to get married. Then we can move in together instead of living across the hall from each other. And then I can make you bento boxes and dinner every day and…" Miyagi placed his hand over the boy's mouth and sighed. It was going to be along evening.

The lights dimmed and the band in the corner stopped playing music.

"Ladies and gentlemen can you please have a seat." The lead singer of the band announced. The guests all sat done in their assigned seats. When they all settled in the singer then began speaking again.

"I now present to you for the first time Hiro and Nowaki Kamijō-Kusama- san (I know that sounds weird but I didn't know how else there last name should be) The guests burst into applause as Hiro and Nowaki both in new dry suits walked out hand and hand smiling.

"And now it's time for their first dance." The singer picked up his guitar and began playing Beautiful world by Hikaru Utada (6). The new married couple moved to the dance floor and Nowaki took Hiro's hands and began their first dance together as a married couple. Slowly other couples began to get up and dance as well.

Usagi pulled Misaki up who tried to squirm for his grip but soon realized it was futile and gave up. He allowed Usagi to lead him on the floor and dance.

Shinobu was still sitting in his chair looking at the people dancing. Miyagi sighed and tapped the younger boy on the shoulder.

"Care to dance?" Shinobu smiled and pulled Miyagi to the floor.

As the night wore on Tsumori was beginning to get tired of all the fun around him. He opened the door to the balcony to get some fresh air when he spotted a young man on leaning on the ledge, a glass of Champaign by his side.

"Konban wa." (7) He greeted walking up to the man. He leaned along his back along the ledge and smiled.

"My names Tsumori… Nowaki's sempai at the hospital." The black haired man turned to Tsumori his eyes red from what looked like cry. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"Osamu I'm…well I used to be Nowaki's boyfriend."

"Oh you're that Osamu, Nowaki told me about you. Well if it makes you feel any better I had a little crush on Nowaki myself. Hiroki-san kind of persuaded me not to go for him though." Tsumori said rubbing his head where Hiro had hit him at the hospital with a very heavy bag. Osamu placed his hand over his mouth and laughed.

"Hiro-san tends to do that doesn't he?" He turned around and they both watched as people came up to the couple handing them wedding gifts. Through the closed door they can see Hiro mouthing something and then Nowaki laughed.

"But there good for each other." Tsumori answered back. "So all this wedding stuff is a little mushy for my taste, what do you say I take you to a bar I know of down the street, my treat." Osamu looked at Tsumori with skepticism.

"What's in it for you?"

"Just some company." Osamu looked back at Nowaki who had now wrapped his arms around the smaller man in front of him.

"Yeah sure why not." Osamu said and was surprised to find Tsumori with his arm out. Osamu smiled and wrapped his arm around Tsumori and was lead out to the bar.

Back in the hall it was time to cut the cake. Hiro was expecting the three layered white cake with some rose sugar flowers. Suddenly a huge shadow fell upon him. He turned around to see two of the caterers with a huge cake. It was five layers with flowers, pearls, and diamonds. To some it was gorgeous and expensive. But that didn't stop Hiro from seething at his so called best man. He was about to shout when cake was smooched into his face. He gasped and wiped his mouth. Nowaki laughed his hand covered in the vanilla frosting. He then stopped laughing as he watched helplessly as Hiro angrily stuck his hand in the huge cake and grabbed a fistful of cake.

"Wait Hiro-san gomen I…wait…I mean." But his plea was over heard as Hiro threw the cake at Nowaki who tried to dodge but was struck in the face by the dessert. The guests laughed and took pictures as Hiro help clean the cake off his husbands face and tasted it.

"Not bad."

~later that night at Hiro's and Nowaki's apartment~

Hiro opened the door yawning and was about to walk in when he was pulled back.

"Wait!" Nowaki shouted. He then lifted Hiro off the ground bridal style.

"What are you doing you baka put me down?"

"But it's tradition to carry the bride over the threshold."

"Nani…I'm not a bride."

"But you can't lift me up so I'll just have to hold you." Nowaki laughed and walked in and then placed Hiro on the couch. Nowaki began to take off his jacket. He walked over to the kitchen to make him and Hiro some tea.

"I can't wait to go to Fiji tomorrow. Aren't you excited Hiro-san?" Nowaki turned around only to see that Hiro had curled up on the couch and had fallen asleep. Nowaki smiled lightly and placed a blanket on his husband.

"I love you Hiro-san." And he kissed the sleeping man on the head.

~The next day at the airport~

A smiling Nowaki walked through the air terminal next to a very grumpy Hiro. The spotted Usagi and Misaki by the gate and Nowaki ran up to them waving.

"What's wrong with Kamijō-sensei?" Misaki asked.

"He's just upset he fell asleep when we got home." Hiro walked up to his husband and placed his suitcase down. Usagi smiled.

"Aww, Hiroki didn't get his after wedding sex?" Both Hiro and Misaki gasped.

"Akihiko!"

"Usagi-san" The two men shouted at the same time. Nowaki laughed and rubbed the back off his head. Usagi fished his hand into his pocket and pulled out to plane tickets.

"Here you go two tickets for the happy couple to Fiji."

"Arigatou Usami-san" Nowaki said taking the tickets and handing Hiro's his. Hiro took a look at the ticket and grimpsed.

"Usagi what are these?"

"Plane tickets to Fiji."

"I asked for regular coach tickets. These are fully paid first class round trip tickets with everything included."

"Nani!" Misaki shouted. "I didn't order that!"

"Oh its OK Misaki I changed it. I thought that Hiroki and Nowaki would like it." Usagi smiled. Hiro slapped his face.

"What about our hotel room. Did you change that?"

"Hai, you needed much more than the average honeymoon suite. So I got you the deluxe version. It's 10 times bigger and has sound proof walls so you can be as loud as you want." Usagi boasted. Steam was seething from Hiro's head. Nowaki took a step back and Misaki hid behind Usagi crouching behind the author's legs.

"Arigatou Usami-san." He bowed and took his and Hiro's luggage with one hand and then carefully took Hiro's arm and led the now grumpier Hiro to the plane.

Once the plane was in the air the stewardess offered the couple Champaign and took their order for dinner. Nowaki was looking out the window with excitement.

"You act like you have never been on a plane before." Hiro said as he watched his husband act like a little 4 year old.

"I was too occupied with leaving you last time to really enjoy myself. This is much better." Hiro took a sip of his drink and smiled. "I can't wait to go scuba diving, horseback riding and sailing…oh and I'm going to defiantly learn how to surf. This will be so much fun right Hiro-san." He turned to see Hiro looking down.

"Well I was kind of hoping we can spend a little more time inside…like in the bedroom to make up for last night." Nowaki smiled and pulled Hiro in for a kiss.

"Of course. Now we have a life time for that." The two of them sat back on their seats and Hiro rested his head on Nowaki's shoulder.

"Yeah we do…I guess we can do a little scuba diving." And the two of them laughed.

**THE END**

**Miko-A temple priestess who helps the priest with rituals.**

**Gagaku music-traditional music played at a Japanese wedding**

**Shubatsu- A Japanese ritual to purify the people taking part in the ceremony **

**Norito- The prayer said with Shubatsu**

**Sansankudo-** **exchange of the nuptial cups. means 3 * 3 = 9 and represents the couple's dedication to each other**

**Beautiful world by Utada Hikaru- I just think it's really pretty but here's the lyrics and song .com/lyrics/u/utada_hikaru/beautiful_**

**Konban wa- Good evening**

**So that's it I'm finished. Hoped you liked it. It might not have as well as I wanted it to but hey it was my first fic ever so Yay me. **

**It might have felt like there should be more but I'm saving it for a sequel. So tell me if you guys want one and I will do it. I have new characters, more weddings and more problems in mind. Thank you all for sticking with me and for the last time for this story…**

**Review Kindly Onegai (BOW) **


End file.
